


enrapture

by xlilith



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Angst, Randomness, Suggestive Themes, please enjoy, please excuse my shit writing, there's not enough sin fics here so here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilith/pseuds/xlilith
Summary: 'I want you to know, you secretly inspire me; as the stars do to a dreamer.And the moon does to the sea.'~ J.A[Sinbad x fem!reader drabbles]





	1. W A R M T H

It was times like this she dreaded not bringing a sweater.

The weather at Balbadd was so cold at night; She figured since the day had been so hot the night wouldn't be so bad. But she miscalculated. That's what she gets for not listening to that nagging voice in the back of her head...

It was quite late and she had been growing tired from her travels, but every inn she checked was either too small or overcrowded. It looked like she would just have to find a comfortable place to camp for the-

"[Name]?"

The sound of a low, smooth voice startled her from her thoughts. Turning to see the source of the voice and was met with a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes, staring into her own. She was in a trance for a moment, nearly getting lost in those beautiful eyes of his but snapped out of it, shaking her head clear from thoughts.

"S-Sinbad? What are you doing out here so late?" She asked, trying to put the chattering of her teeth to a stop. For some reason, she didn't want to let herself show Sinbad that she was near freezing to death-or show any type of weakness around him for that matter.

"I was just taking a stroll around-"

"You were visiting a brothel, weren't you?"

"Wha?I-I...that's not important right now!" Sinbad grew flustered, quick to change the subject from his presumed 'activities'. "The question is, what are you doing out so late? It's not safe for a beautiful young lady to be out by herself."

Ignoring his flirtatious comment—as well as the warmth that blossomed in her chest when he called her beautiful—[Name] huffed, turning away from him. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Really?" Sinbad rose a thick purple eyebrow in question.

"Yes, really."

"Alright..." [Name] nearly fell back as Sinbad suddenly appeared in front of her face, his hands grasping her own and holding them out, observing them. "Then tell me, why are you shaking so badly?" She moved to pull away but was unable to as Sinbad had tightened his grip on her hands.

"I-It's nothing." Her head was lowered, eyes focused on the ground, refusing to look up to his eyes. She just knew he would be looking at her with that expression.

"Your hands are cold as ice," He commented and by his tone of voice, while laced with concern, she could hear how displeased he was. "That doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"Let go of me, Sinba-"

"[Name]."

Her words were caught in her throat at his commanding tone, her name rolling from his tongue so smoothly she couldn't help but feel shaken from her core and ready to bend at his every whim.

His hand released hers, fingers sliding underneath her chin and raising her head so he could look her in the eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"If you didn't have anywhere to go, you should have just said so." His golden eyes were warm with mirth and a soft smile spread across his handsome face. She didn't bother fighting the fluttering feeling in her chest, her heart beating a bit faster.

When he pulled her to his chest, she didn't fight him. Instead, she felt comfort in the way his warm body pressed against hers and basked in the scent of spices. Something about him was just so soothing, whether it be the sound of his heartbeat or simply his presence.

"Come stay with me tonight..." He spoke smoothly, and [Name] pulled away to look at him, bewilderment in her gaze as her mind drew up the wildest of conclusions by his statement.

"At the company." Sinbad gave an awkward laugh, putting his hands up in defense. "We've got plenty of room. Plus I'm sure Ja'far and the others would be glad to see you again. And Vittel can even make you some of his delicious hot chocolate!"

It didn't take her too long to really ponder his favorable offer. After all, seeing all her friends and being blessed with such a warm and joyful atmosphere did really seem like a wonderful thing. She couldn't refuse.

"I suppose..." She agreed, and Sinbad flashed that irresistible smile. His smile could light up the darkest of days, and give warmth to the coldest of hearts. It was no wonder why so many people seemed to adore him.

"Great! Oh, that reminds me." Sinbad moved to slide his jacket off his body and placed it around her shoulders. "Wear this. It's quite a walk til' we get back to the company. And I can't let my beautiful [Name] catch a cold, now can I?" He winked.

Rolling her eyes, but not fighting the grin that threatened to spread across her face, [Name] gave him a slight shove. " Yeah, whatever, lady killer." Sinbad gave her a mock glare as she laughed, her hand brushing across his and was happy when his fingers curled around her own, locking their hands together.

Moments like these came in a rarity; nothing can ruin them.

"But you know, it does get really chilly in the company, [Name]. So if you need warmth, you're more than welcome to come share my bed with m-ouch!"

Except that.


	2. D E L I C A T E

**HeLLO my dudes, SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAP ;D**

Lithe fingers sliding through silken violet hair, heated skin of her hips rolling, rocking, and the endless mewls and gentle gasps are what is causing him to drive closer and closer to the edge. The feeling of moist, heated skin enveloping his rod, so wonderfully tight and sweet like velvet grants him an addicting pleasure only she can provide for him.

And he won't ever let her go; Hell, he  _can't_  let her go.

He grinds his teeth as a groan builds in the back of his throat, his hips moving faster and faster with each passing second-delving much deeper into the woman he claimed  _his_ , his alone and his forever, eliciting her sweet moans to echo loudly in the room, like melodies to his ears . He's glad that his sleeping quarters are on the far private end of the building and that the others are all out of sight-Ja'far and Vittel out running errands, Mystras visiting Sasan for the next few days, and Hinahoho out and about in the bazaars of the busy city of Balbadd with Rurumu and their children. Nobody to interrupt him from his rather... _lascivious_  activities.

He hits a spot deep within her and she cries out his name, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, urging him for deeper access. She's underneath him; crying, panting, begging. She's begging for him to go harder, faster. Panting as an attempt to catch her lost breath, and crying, the tears forming in her eyes due to the overwhelming euphoria flooding her veins.

Sinbad lets out a growl as his lips latch onto her neck, teeth sinking into the delicate skin and biting down in a belligerent matter causing her to cry out. And he continued, littering her skin with his marks as he fucks her until she couldn't take it anymore.

 _"Sinbad!"_  Her nails dig into the skin of his back as her body shudders, giving into to the overwhelming pressure and releasing, her senses overflowing with a white, burning pleasure. But this didn't stop the ever persistent Sinbad, who continued to thrust inside of her again and again until he reached his sweet release and came inside of her. Pulling out of her, Sinbad falls to the space besides her, catching his breath.

It doesn't take him long to collect himself as he rolls over to face [Name] who was exhausted from their fervent activities and had drifted off to sleep-much to his disappointment. He wanted to continue on until dawn, as his lust for her compelled him to do so. However, watching her sleep so peacefully changed his mind. He moved his hand to brush aside the hair that stuck to her sweaty skin, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

It was then he noticed the damage he had done; her soft, beautiful skin was littered with red marks and love bites, her wrists and hips colored with light bruising from gripping too hard. Guilt formed in his chest. He had been a little too rough with [Name] to the point where he had done damage to her delicate skin. Even if his need for her sometimes overtook his senses, even if  _she_  encouraged him to go a little hard during sex, he never liked the idea of causing her any form of pain.

Despite the unbreakable front she liked to wear as a mask, he was not blinded and could see right through. She was delicate, where he was strong; gentle where he was rough. Easily broken if not handled with care.

He moves closer to lay on his back, his arm sliding beneath her form and bringing her close to him. His hands brushing across the marks, caressing them in soft circles. [Name] shifts in her sleep, letting out a sigh as she rests her head on his chest and snuggled against it. Sinbad's hand is running through her hair as he stares blankly at the darkness above him, sleep slowly seeping it's way into his senses.

For the first time in awhile, he's at ease; it wasn't even the passionate love-making that brought this feeling on, amazing as it was, but what came after. The feeling of laying in bed on a cool night with [Name], looking soft and delicate in his arms was a feeling of solace that he rarely felt.

_It was something that he would hold onto and never let go_

Pressing his lips against her head in a tender kiss, Sinbad reached and pulled the velvet, silken sheets to envelop their forms and slowly drifted off into a silent slumber.

_She was the one thing he could use but never break._

\--


	3. C A P T I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot based on my Sinbad AU, hope you enjoy~~

 

**(This is gonna be really weird omg)**

Waking up was like reaching the surface of a fathomless, suffocating ocean; [Name] awoke with a deep gasp of breath, struggling to grasp a healthy circulation of air for her lungs. The rise and fall of her chest grew somewhat steady as she sat up-the cold metal that the thin mattress sat on top of was rather uncomfortable-and looked around.

It was was cold, to begin with. A grim, tense feeling filled the air, surrounding, capturing her. She could see nothing but darkness. Bleak, unfeeling darkness. The only source of light was from a dimly lit candle that sit in the corner of the room, the thin flame flickering, burning weakly. One small step could put an end to it, it wasn't even bright enough to form a shadow.

[Name] could feel herself grow uneasy; She had no idea where she was, there was a pounding ache in her head, and she felt almost dizzy to the point where she could pass out once again. The room she woke up in felt unfamiliar, cold, and menacing. A grim chill ran down her back, like ice. There was something strange, something very...ominous. A feeling like as if someone was watching her, hidden away to the deep shadows.

When she moved to stand up, it was then she realized a heavy, tight weight around her ankle. Lifting the cloth of her gown (which she had noticed was _not_  the clothing she wore before waking up in this place) she felt a shackle, gray and rusted metal clenching tightly against her skin. The chain was long she could tell, thick and welded to the side of the bed, traveling down into the darkness she could not see. Shock chilled the blood in her veins, and horror stuck at her limbs as she tugged roughly at the chain to break free; no avail.

But she was stubborn. Whispering the chant of a spell, her hands grew warm with the heat of a thousand suns. This was a spell that can melt through any material, it was sure to work. But her hopes fell as soon as they rose, for the moment her fingertips brushed against the chain, she was met with a shock of pain, a bolt of a burning electricity striking her in a odious manner leaving the whole of her arm pulsating with pain. A cry of pain left her lips, but her thoughts of tending to the ache were interrupted when a low chuckle reached her ears, stilling her movements.

"I was hoping to show you the little gift we bestowed upon you myself, but it seems you've already beaten me to it." The voice was that of a man-low and smooth, seductive even. It was enough to send shivers running down her spine, goosebumps running across her skin. She didn't know where it came from, who he was, or why he was here. She looked frequently around the room, but nothing was there. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

"Though I must say...it is quite nice to see sleeping beauty has finally awaken." [Name] jumped when she heard the voice close to her, as if he were right near her ear. She yelped as she lost her balance, falling to the floor. Her head hit the cold hard floor in a loud thud, and she let out a groan of pain as the mystery figure once again chuckled.

"Easy there, we don't want you getting too roughed up." The figure drew closer to her and the moment she felt his cold grip on her upper arm, she yanked it away quickly and crawled back like a wild animal on the defense.

"Don't touch me!" She spat out getting a proper distance away from the man before slowly rising to stand. She couldn't see anything but the brief shadow of the dark figure that stood in front of her. And the piercing golden eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. "You stay away from me or I'll kill you." She had no idea why she felt so uneasy, so angry- this stranger was dangerous, she could tell. She could feel the darkness radiating from this man, darkness so foreboding and unfathomable she couldn't help but feel cautious, and slipped into a fighting stance.

There was a long , grueling silence.

Suddenly the man broke it, his voice starting small in low, amused chuckles before it rose into a loud cackle, so wild and hysterical that she could practically hear him shaking in his movements.[Name] could feel her blood run cold, nervousness seeping into her at the unsettling sound. Was this a madman? Just the echo of his laughter was enough to make her seek security far, far away from him.

His laughter died down and she could feel his gaze on her. "I am but a stranger to you, yet you would still  _attempt_  to strike me down?" The amusement in his voice none to blatant.

"How else should one react to a creature who hides in the darkness?"

Silence once again fell over, but it was a brief one as the figure froze. There was a sudden shifting sound and the room abruptly was lit with dim lights of lanterns. But rather than becoming aware of her surroundings, [Name] found herself focused on the man who stood in front of her, clear in view.

He stood tall and the pure black that clothed his strong body made him look all the more intimidating; He had long, dark violet colored locks that fell past his waist, tied back in a lazy ponytail. The sword that hing on his side glowed with a dark, all to familiar looking symbol, one she knew from anywhere. That wasn't the only thing that caught her attention however-but rather his face as well.

Handsome, tan, and youthful. He looked no older than she herself was, somewhere in his late teens. His eyes- _dear Solomon his eyes_ \- a rich, deep shade of a dark gold. The color of amber. Those eyes that captivated her own were framed by sharp, thick purple eyebrows the same color of his hair.

"My apologies, my lady. It was quite rude of me not to introduce myself." The smirk that graced his handsome features did nothing to calm her nerves. Placing his hands together in a praying gesture, he gave a mock bow. " I am Sinbad of Al Thamen. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear [Name]. We have been waiting for you."

\-----

**To be continued?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter makes no sense and is poorly written, but i wanted to update^^  
> ahhh why am i like this DX


	4. B E G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this (awful) smut as a request, hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> NSFW WARNING!

Those eyes of his, the golden orbs vivid and illuminating, _burning_ with that unrelenting passion that drew so many in, always had a way of having her absolutely enthralled. There was an utter want, a desire in them that both excited and worried her; but then when the corner of his mouth twitched up in that infamous sexy smirk of his, she knew she was stuck right in the palm of his hands—the hands that made her knees go weak and her insides turn hot with the simplest of touches.

The king had her pinned to the door, with his strong, chiseled chest pressed against her own. [Name] could feel herself breathing heavily, her cheeks red and flushed, despite nothing occurring at the moment. He just had that effect on her, as much as she’d hate to admit. Getting her all hot and bothered, just eager to submit to him and let herself be consumed by him whole. And the longer he just stood there with that damn smirk plastered across that _stupid, handsome_ face of his the more she wanted to just tackle him to the floor, tear off his clothes and—

Her thoughts were cut off when Sinbad’s lips crashed into her with such a force that she nearly stumbled, but she couldn’t help but let out a moan and return the kiss with equal, eager passion, feeling almost light-headed when his tongue forced its way between her lips ecliting another moan from the back of her throat. Tugging at the soft white robes that still clothed him (but would be out of the way _very shortly_ ) she pulled him closer to her, and the body heat he was radiating was enough to drive her into madness. His hands bringing a fire she never knew could burn so good as they travel all over her body. Like a wild animal, Sinbad lets out a primal growl as he forces her legs apart and presses himself against her, his hardened erection pressed firmly against her thigh and earns a muffled gasp in return. Wetness pooled in between her legs, growing hot with excitement and aching with need for him; his touch, his tongue, _his cock,_ anything would do but she wanted everything and all of him and she couldn’t stand to wait anymore.

Sinbad seemed to have read her thoughts as he broke off the kiss before gripping the bottom of her thighs and carrying her over to the large grandiose bed. As soon as her back hit the softness of the mattress, Sinbad’s hungry lips are on her neck, attacking the soft skin in nips and hot kisses, leaving marks which coaxes out sounds she didn’t even know she was able to make; all while settling himself between her legs and grinds against her still clothed—yet noticeably _soaked_ —entrance.

 _“A-ah Sinbad~”_ Her sweet gasp echos in his ear and the king feels himself growing harder, the undeniable, primal need to claim her slowly clouding his senses and drowning out his thoughts. It took all the willpower within him to not just tear off all of her clothes and force his way into the young woman and fuck her rough and senseless into the night.

But as Sinbad looked down at her—panting, moaning, her beautiful face flushed a deep red, those lovely eyes of hers half-lidded and full of lust, full of longing and hunger, all for _him_ —he decides he enjoys seeing her like this; having her underneath him, at his complete mercy, squirming and whining and begging for him to take her. And of course, he most definitely was going to fulfill her needs and pleasure her body in ways it never had been before-

He just needed to play with her a little first.

Little by little, articles of clothing had been shedded off and been tossed carelessly to the side as the passion between the two lovers escalated. Pants and moans fill the room and [Name] claws at Sinbad’s back, her thighs trembling and vision clouded as he pumps his long fingers in her soaking folds. The words that she attempted to form fell apart from her lips, for she couldn’t find words to describe how much she wanted more, how she craved for a sweet release, and she didn’t know how much more of this prolonged torture she could take.

“Look at you,” Sinbad’s smooth voice purrs in her ear, low and sensual and only adds to the heat that raged inside of her as she shudders. “So weak and submissive…” His soft lips moved down to her neck, licking at the skin before sinking his teeth into it. _“So wet._ ” His fingers twisted, thrusting deeper into her soaked walls as his thumb slowly flicks her clit, teasingly.

“S-sin…” Her pleading voice nearly drove him to the end, but no, he had more restraint than that. At that very moment all that was on his mind was the need to toy with her, to see her walls break and crumble down.

“Hm?” He playfully raised a thick eyebrow, eyes mockingly innocent as if he wasn’t aware of the lustful anguish he was causing her. “What is it, darling? What do you want?”

“I-I want you...please.”

“Then **_beg me_** , [Name].” His fingers left her and the whine that nearly escaped her lips was replaced with a low moan as something hard and hot pressed against her entrance as Sinbad’s husky voice whispers, “Beg for me to ravish you and I shall give you what you desire.”

It was at that moment when she broke. Whining, begging, pleading for him to take her, to ravish her hard and with no mercy and bring her to that sweet release; Everything was in a daze and she heard her lovers deep chuckle, and his hands were then on her thighs to bring her legs around his waist. He pressed against her, lining himself against her wet folds and letting his tip slide inside of her. A soundless cry escaped her lips, the heat and friction was just too much for her to handle. She felt so hot and eager, she knew she wouldn’t last long before she reached her high.

Suddenly overcome by a surge of lust and need, Sinbad grips her thighs tightly and thrusts his full length inside of her, every shred of patience gone. Strangled moans escaped both of them, her from the pure bliss of being filled by his cock and him from the moist, tight heat pulsating around him. Leaning down to capture her lips in a quick kiss, Sinbad continues to thrust in and out of her, his speed growing quicker and rougher with every passing second.

“A-ah...God you feel so good around me…” He grunts and grips her hips and lifting them so he could hit deeper, reaching depths she never knew he could and hitting sweet spots that made her squirm and mewl. Her hands were everywhere, all over his chest, his strong arms, his violet waves, before situating on his back, her nails leaving crescent-shaped marks in tanned skin. Every thrust had her seeing stars, pure ecstasy overtaking her senses, her entire body shivering in delight; and his grip on her hips was so tight she was sure there’d be bruises in the morning. Her legs tightened around his waist and she eagerly thrusted her hips up to match his thrusts as she felt her release growing closer.

When he hit a certain spot deep inside of her she couldn’t help but moan. _“O-oh Sinbad!”_ The man above her chuckles and lowers his head to take a soft nipple in his mouth , swirling his wet muscle around the soft pink nub and suckling at it, wanting to hear her cry out more as he fucked her. The force his thrusts escalated, pounding near ruthlessly into her and she could feel the knots in her stomach growing tighter and tighter—she wasn’t going to last much longer.

And when those long, naughty fingers of his reached downwards and gave her sensitive folds the slightest rub, she came undone. Her walls clamped tightly around his hardened cock, white clouded her vision as her body erupted from the inside out. Her thighs trembled, her body shuddered with electrical shocks, and her mouth opened in a soundless cry of his name as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave, consuming her whole.

The feeling of her releasing around him coupled with the look of pure ecstasy on her face only sent Sinbad over the edge; with a few more rough and powerful thrusts he let out a guttural, loud groan as he releases into her body, his face buried in her neck. Moments passed before he withdraws from her and slumps forward, taking in lost breaths as he stares down at his lover; the picture of pure satisfaction across her face lets him know he did his job and pleased her well as she did to him, as always.

And it was only her and her alone that could ever give him such satisfaction. Despite the countless amount of women (and sometimes men) he’d been with none of them could come close to the woman who lay naked in his bed beneath him.

Leaning downwards, Sinbad captures her lips in a soft, short kiss. “I love you, [Name].” He says gently before collapsing besides her, reaching to wrap a muscular arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him.

Cuddling up to her lover’s chest, [Name] gives a weak smile and kisses him on the cheek. “I love you too, my king.” She was ready to for a goodnight’s sleep, the passionate love-making leaving her rather sleepy and exhausted; and the feeling of Sinbad’s strong hold on her was enough to assure her a nice, long, peaceful rest.

“So...up for round two?”

Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the worst thing i've ever written haha i hate myself xD

**Author's Note:**

> because there's not enough sinbad x reader on this site,so why not xp  
> Please excuse my bad writing ;_; I try my best I promise ;x
> 
> please leave kudos !


End file.
